


Story of a Doll

by ghostflora



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Biting, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Love Bites, Possessiveness, Scar Kissing, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/pseuds/ghostflora
Summary: Yeonho's scars run deep.





	Story of a Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

Sometimes, Yeonho looked at Eri with strangely bleak eyes, and mumbled odd things about breaking. He was a sweet, delicate ( _fragile, wounded— )_  little chick, so she decided to approach him carefully.

She waited for a quiet moment like this: an afternoon when they were dozing in her bed, snuggling with their hands entwined. 

His blond hair and pale skin looked pastel and pretty against her pink pillow, and it almost hurt to break the peaceful smile on his face, but… 

But—something warm curled in her stomach— Eri broke it anyway, asking, “Can we talk about something?” 

“Of course…” Yeonho's hair fluttered and rearranged itself as he nodded. “Whatever you want.” 

Eri decided to ask, “Before I talk to everyone about this… I want you to understand, first.” She hoped emphasizing how special he was to her would soften the blow. 

Yeonho’s cherry red eyes widened. “Is something wrong?” His fingers, threaded with hers, tightened their grip. 

She shook her head. “It's nothing bad, but… I want a new doll.” It felt extravagant to say this when she had so many, but... 

Oh no, he flinched. “Why?” 

She smiled ruefully. “I like BJDs, and blogging and sewing are still my hobby, even if some things are different now. But it would be weird to play with your doll bodies like I used to.” Yeonho looked lost, so she elaborated, “I want, you know, a doll-doll.” 

Yeonho started to shake. “Master, I’m a doll…” 

She reached out for him, but he rolled off the bed and approached her desk. 

Though they'd come life, her dolls remained on her shelf…  Yeonho carefully lifted his doll body and brought it back to bed, placing his tiny self between them. He touched his own little hand. “If you want to play with me, I'd be happy...” 

Eri hesitated. “It's not that I don't want to, but… I thought it'd be easier if the new one looked different from you and the rest of the guys. I want to make a bigger variety of outfits.” She petted his little mohair wig. 

Eri had been loyal to Crobidoll's ⅓ sized male dolls so far, but there were so many other companies she could try, and different sizes and skin colors, too. Tinies! YoSDs! Once she started researching, well, she couldn't stop... and another doll, she thought—well, she could do whatever she wanted with a new one, because it couldn't talk or cry. 

His mouth quivered. He broke her heart as he whispered, “I understand... You can't make outfits for a damaged doll…” 

Eri frowned. “Damaged?” 

Yeonho drew back his sleeve, revealing his scars. 

… oh. She'd forgotten about those. How did she forget—?

Eri shook her head. “That's no big deal. You know, when I bought you, I had plans to sand you down and repair you. Maybe try body blushing… uh, my point is that I've always known about those.” 

For some reason, he shuddered. Turning away from her, Yeonho silently got up and placed his doll self back upon the shelf. 

She fleetingly wondered if he was upset, but he cuddled up to her side again and gazed at her with liquid eyes. 

"Master, do you really...?" 

Eri didn't know what was at the end of that sentence, but his cracking voice hurt her... and sent a strange shiver through her. She cupped his cheek. "Scars aren't the problem, I promise." 

(His cheek was impossibly smooth under her hand. Eri couldn't help but marvel at how pretty her doll was.) 

Yeonho chewed his lip. 

Eri stroked his soft cheek again. “It's just, I don't know about taking off your clothes? That would be embarrassing, now that you can talk.” 

Their doll bodies were anatomically correct, after all. 

“I don't get it, Master?” Yeonho pulled open his high collar and undid his tie and buttons, revealing more skin marred with scars. He passed her hand to his collarbone. His scarred chest. “I don't mind if you see me. You can do anything you want to me.” 

He may have also muttered, _“Burn me, destroy me... take as much of me as you want...”_

... Eri didn't mind those dark whispers as much as she used to. 

Her hand explored the white and broken skin. Even the worst of his scars were finely ridged. 

He flinched as her hand passed a particularly long keloid. 

"Did that hurt?" 

Yeonho didn't answer. 

Taking a chance, she lightly kissed his scar. 

He gasped, and his eyes grew very round. 

One side of her mouth lifted. "I can do whatever I want, right?" 

Yeonho nodded eagerly.

She couldn't resist all that tantalizing skin. Eri rolled him onto his back and kissed his quivering body again and again. 

He tried to stay still and quiet, but he was so responsive to her every touch... Eri bit him and made him cry out. She felt the way he shivered as if the energy passed into her own body. With a grin, she pressed her mouth to his neck and shoulders again. 

Old silvery scars were mingled with thicker, pinker scars, like strokes of syrup across a frosted cake. Pretty, but… they weren't her marks, were they? Eri bit him hard enough to mark his white skin with the red crescent imprints of her teeth. 

That strange, shadowy look crept into his eyes again and he smiled. “You can bite me harder if you want. Scar me or hurt me… ah!” His breathing hitched as she nibbled on his neck. 

Something shadowy in Yeonho’s red eyes had spread to hers, like the outbreak of some blood disease permeating through the skin, as she pulled red welts onto him with her lips and teeth. Vicious and delicious—

She could feel him swallow… and tug her closer. “Master…” 

Master, Master, Master. She was getting used to that. If she was the master, was her doll the slave? Eri couldn't resist teasing: “I was thinking about getting a girl doll, you know. For dresses.” 

“...You don't need another doll for that?” Yeonho blinked twice. His shirt was a mess and his skin looked worse in the best way. “I wouldn't mind wearing anything you made.” 

Oh, Eri could tell. White skin and red welts would look lovely with a bit of lace, she thought. Maybe she'd write this in her diary with some kind of code, just in case someone… 

...someone? 

The thought slipped her head as Yeonho wound his arms around her neck and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were even more smooth than the rest of him had been, and the kiss was as delicately sweet as powdered sugar... she couldn't resist eating him up, could she? She bit his lips, savored the yelp, and pressed harder, more—  _my doll, you are mine—_

They kissed again and again with sharp teeth and softer sighs. 

Maybe this sweet doll was the only one she needed.


End file.
